To Make her Happy
by ForevainLucy
Summary: Kagome finds out she's moving across town while working on an important assignment. She meets a young Football star, Natsu Dragneel. The coach's encouraging words during the most important game, sets off this blossoming love.
1. Chapter 1: Chapter 0 Prolouge

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.0 Prolouge

**Saturday night 2:02 A.M.**

Kagome Higurashi was sitting by her laptop typing a report for Geography. "He won an Nobel award for the first African American male writer to hit 1,000,000 novels sold in a week. He shortly died after from alcoholic issues. Samuel was 30 years old when he died but he'll live on in our hearts for eternity". Kagome sighed as spun around in her chair. "Finally done".

"Kagome" Sato, her mother, said walking into her room. "Mom how's everything going" Kagome smiled spinning around in her chair. "Are you that bored that your spinning in your chair? Anyway I wanted to say, we're moving to Kato tomorrow after Sota's baseball practice" Sato answered. "Mom, I have a report that is due Monday" Kagome said. "I'll send it in and trust me you'll like your new school. Bye sweetie".

Kagome's bedroom door shut closed and she plopped down into her chair. "Hojo".

**Sunday Morning 7:30 A.M.**

The Higurashi family arrived at the ball park to see the baseball practice. Eri Usui, Kagome's best friend was there with her brother Ikuto. "Kagome, over here" she signaled.

Kagome ran over to her and said "Hey Eri". "Where's Watashi?" she asked. "You mean grandpa he's packing up" Kagome answered. "packing up? in like moving?" Eri's eyes widened as she asked the question. "Um yeah. The truth is Eri I'm moving to Kato after this baseball practice" Kagome finally said having her eyes wide shut. "Really" Eri's voiced dropped. "But we still can chat and message each other over the phone" Kagome tried to enlighten her. "True" Eri finally smiled.

The crowd cheered as the last inning came to an end. Sota and Ikuto ran over to their sisters sweating. "You guys did great here's some money for ice cream" Kagome smiled handed Sota some dollars. "Thanks sis" Sota smiled walking off with Ikuto.

"Well, I guess, this is goodbye until next time in person" Eri gulped. "Not goodbye just see you around Eri" Kagome gave her a long hug. Eri began crying. Kagome cried silently trying to act strong.

Sota soon came back with Ikuto hiding in his hat. Kagome was already over by Sato getting ready to leave. Eri was laughing with tears in her eyes as her brother lifted his hat and began sobbing. Kagome and Sota smiled and waved as they got into the cab.

**Sunday Night 9:30 P.M.**

The Higurashi family was unpacking in the house. Sota walked into Kagome's soon to be room. "Sota? Yes" she asked staring up at him. "Mom wants us in the dining room" Sota answered nonchalantly walking out. "Coming" Kagome shouted pushing her books to make an aisle.

"Y-yes" Kagome stuttered looking into her mother's smiling face. "You got into the school! Kato Arts Academy and Sota is coming with you" Sato exclaimed. "It's one of the most prestigious schools in world" Sota added. "We start tomorrow sis". "Time for bed youngsters big day tomorrow" Watashi, their grandpa alerted. "Yes grandpa we know" they unsioned walking off.

"Good night sis" Sota yawned, stretching his arms. "Night Sota" Kagome waved walking into her room.

She plopped on her bed and almost fell off. Laughing she turned over and went to sleep.

**Monday Morning 5:30 A.M.**

Kagome and Sota arrived at their school an hour later. Kagome wore a baby blue cardigan and navy blue jeans. Her midnight hair, blushed and curled to perfection. Unlike Kagome, Sota wore a white tee shirt, navy blue jeans, and a baseball cap.

Sota walked off over to the boys dorms and left his sister staring at the different cliques. She began to walk into the school, when someone tripped her. Everyone saw and began to laugh. Except for a pink haired guy.

He and a two others went to help Kagome pick up her things. "Yura, why do you have to be so cruel, even to the newcomer?" a blond haired girl asked glaring into the tripper's eyes. "Uh... to get get a laugh I guess" Yura smirked walking away.

"Look I'm sorry for her rudeness, it's nice to see someone new once in a while" the pink-haired boy smiled. "I'm Natsu by the way". Kagome blushed slightly as she saw his childish smile.

"This is Lucy" he said pulling Lucy down to his level. "But everyone calls me Luce, for short" she added. "I'm Gray". "Um Gray your shirt" Natsu laughed. Gray looked for his shirt trying to smile away the awkwardness. "Um he has an unknown condition" Lucy giggled helping Kagome up. "What condition" Natsu thought.

"Let me help you to your room" Lucy assisted. "And you to go to your football practice tomorrow you got the game". Gray and Natsu stood up straight and froze. "Don't tell me you forgot" Lucy asked holding her binder. "Um... No. You're silly Luce. Well... Bye!" they unsioned speeding away. "Geniuses" Lucy whispered as Kagome helped opening the entrance door.

**Lunch 9:30**

"You what?!" Lucy choked on her water. "You didn't break the window of Loki's car right?" she asked scared of the answer. "Well..." Gray started. "Kagome!" Lucy waved. "We did, sorry" Natsu said quickly and threw his trash away. "You're dead" a girl's voice giggled.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed. "He's coming with Jellal and Gajeel" a red haired girl added. "You must be Kagome" Levy smiled shaking her hand. "I'm Levy, this is Erza" Levy introduced. "She's one of the strongest girls here".

Suddenly a football flew out of nowhere, directly between Natsu and Gray's heads. "He's here" the girls laughed. "Natsu! Gray! You destroyed my car, you know how much that cost" Loki hollered. "That's Loki the most 3rd popular guy at this table" Levy whispered. "He's also madly in love with Lucy".

"You missed by a centimeter Loki, I wanted to see some knowledge knocked into their brains" Gajeel laughed. "Now come on Gajeel that's uncalled for. But Natsu and Gray that's why you should come to practice so that won't happen" Jellal said. "That's Gajeel fomer boyfriend and one of the baddest guys here related to Natsu. And Jellal is a childhood friend of Erza. Also he seems to have a thing for Erza or so we think" Lucy added.

"Fighting never solves anything" Lucy shouted as Loki went for a punch at Natsu. "Showing our new friend violence on her first day, you're a bunch of idiots". "Except for Jellal for sure, at least he doesn't pick a fight unless it's important" Levi added.

"Hey, are you single" Loki asked Kagome. "She is, but not for you" Lucy smiled. "He has a little Lecherous problem, forgot to mention" Levi explained. "Who has a Lecherous problem" someone asked. "Hey I was just thinking about you guys" Lucy said.

"That's Inuyasha, the doggie boy." Levy continued. "I'm not a boy, I'm just not fully grown to my strengths" Inuyasha barked. "Whatever you say" a dark brunette said patting Inuyasha on his back. "I'm Sango and Kikyo is gone for a family trip but she'll be back soon" Sango explained.

"So the baby finally shows his face. Where's your brother?" Gajeel smirked. "Hey Koga. Why are you sweating?" Erza asked. "The brothers are together" Natsu teased. "That's like saying you and Gray are brothers" Lucy remarked.

"I'm sweating because I was chased by Ayame before Juvia caught her" Koga finally answered getting back on subject. "And I was not sulking and Sesshomaru is somewhere out of my hair" Inuyasha growled. "Are you sure he's not in your hair? He might be stuck" Gajeel smirked. Everyone began laughing, even Kagome.

Gajeel and Inuyasha began to fight. Natsu and Gray were being chased by Loki as Miroku was flirting with girls. Sango was pulling his ear. Erza and Levi were throwing away the food with Lucy. Jellal was sitting back with Kagome.

"Welcome to our crazy, lovable group" Jellal smiled. "What do you mean lovable?!" the guys hollered. "You have no right to talk Jellal you're not lovable at all" Gajeel argued. Jellal stood up and joined the fight. Lucy and Levi sat by Kagome giggling silently. Erza was fighting the boys, taking them down one by one.

Thanks for reading the Fanfiction story. It means so much to me. They'll be more of the boys stupidity because they'll always be cute and immature guys in my imaginative mind.

**Levi: **Subscribe to the story

**Lucy: **Comment about this chapter

**Levi & Lucy: **We can't control Erza's action

***Natsu screams in the background***

**Loki: **Don't kill Natsu, I want too!

**Levi & Lucy: **Bye! Remember we can't Erza's action. :)

**Author: **Um is Natsu still moving? We need him he's the main guy!

**All the Guys: **I thought I was!

**Author: **Bye don't forget to subscribe and comment:)

**All the guys: **Don't ignore us!


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1 Afternoon Walk

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.1 Afternoon Walk

**Tuesday 12:00 P.M.**

Kagome and Sota were walking through the schools garden talking about the first day of school. Boring huh?

"So Any new friends Sota?" Kagome asked taking a leap over a puddle. "Yeah, a few" Sota answered. "Rin, her brothers are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Romeo, He's close friends with your friends and Wendy, related to Gajeel and Natsu.".

"Any crushes so far" Kagome whispered. Sota choked on his water. "Like I'd tell my dear sister something like that" Sota said, finally getting the courage to say it. "Don't worry my dear brother, one day you'll trick a girl to fall in love with you like grandpa did" Kagome smirked skipping backwards.

"But Natsu, I'm telling you Gajeel ate your sandwich, spit it out, and made it into a pirate ship" Wendy whinned. "Kagome, watch o-" Sota shouted as Kagome bumped into Natsu.

"Well the clumsy always fall" Natsu laughed, watching Kagome rub her head while on top of him. "True" Kagome shyly smiled. Their eyes met and locked into one another's.

"So you two going to get up or do you want some more alone time. I'm good with the second choice" Sota interrupted. Natsu jumped up and helped Kagome who hit the ground a second time. "Sorry" He apoligized. "No it's my fault you fell in the first place, I'm sorry" Kagome insisted.

"Let me buy you some ice cream for my part of you hitting your head a second time. Any one else want some ice cream?" Natsu volunteered. "Sure I'll take vanilla" Wendy smiled. "I'll go get it. Wendy you wanna come" Sota asked. "Um.. Sure" Wendy agreed counting her money. "Chocolate for me Wen" Natsu shouted as they Left. "Mint Chocolate Sota" Kagome added.

"Do you think it's bad I left my sister with your brother" Natsu asked. "I think he wanted that all along" Kagome laughed. Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "My brother doesn't like me mentling with his love life" Kagome stated. "Neither does Wendy" Natsu said. "She's 14 and she's already found a guy that she likes" Natsu sighed.

Kagome looked at him. "Or so I overheard" He quickly responded. "Wow, you're sly and violating ones privacy" Kagome laughed. "Not if the ones talk loud enough for me to hear them speak of thee matter" Natsu disagreed.

"That means you're being tricked, to see if you're that stupid to take the information" Kagome stated. "Perhaps I am pretty stupid, but it seems I can't be stupid to have a fan club" Natsu sighed. "I thought all attractive guys are found with Fan clubs" Kagome thought aloud. "So you think I'm attractive. What else do you think of me?" Natsu asked slyly.

"Nothing" Kagome said walking faster. Natsu ran up behind her and grabbed her. "Haha very Funny, I guess I'm just a bag today" Kagome said sacrastically. "If you were a bag, I would be carrying you on my back, shoulder, or possibly the ground" Natsu joked placing her on the ground.

"Hmm... So I'm either a backpack, purse or luggage, what color would you buy me in?" Kagome remarked. "Backpack, red" Natsu answered. "What about me?". "Luggage black or blue" Kagome answered.

"I'm hungry, where's our ice cream" Natsu growled stting on the bench. "Ice Creams" Kagome corrected. "Huh". "You see if it was ice cream it would be inferring we were sharing one, but we're not so it'd be ice creams". "Yes Kagome-senpai" Natsu teased. Kagome laughed at Natsu's joke.

"You should be a teacher, I'd support you with that choice" Natsu suggested. "I don't know" Kagome shook her head. "You already have the correcting done" Natsu said. They began laughing.

"Natsu, it's time for the football game" Gray interrupted, ruining the atmosphere. "Oh yeah thanks Gray. Do you want to come Kagome" Natsu asked. "Sure but don't we usually wear jerseys for it" Kagome asked. "Not if y-" Gray started as Natsu hit him in the stomach. "I have an extra one in my locker, this way milady" Natsu smiled.

"It's kind crowded in there so you might want to hold my hand to keep from getting lost" Natsu said. "Or you trying to hit on me" Kagome asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" Natsu responded, stiffening up. Kagome took his hand as they walked in.

Natsu walked in with Kagome close to his side. Some players stared and others didn't mind. He walked to the back where his locker was and put in his combo. "Here the number one jersey no one has ever worn it yet" Natsu smiled, handing her the jersey.

"Cute blue and gold it's like it was made for me" Kagome laughed. "It was just last night" Gray mumbled. Natsu hit Gray in the stomach, Gray groaned in pain. "Gray are you okay" Kagome asked trying on the jersey. "Just a pest that I'm going to eat" Gray answered. "Don't you mean ate" she questioned.

"Players you're up on the field" the coach barked. The players hustled out of the locker room and into the field. "You, who might you b-" the coach began to ask. "Are you Natsu's girlfriend?". Natsu walked up behind. "It's not like we're dating, she just wanted to wear the jersey" Natsu answered. "Alright, you stand over there with the others" the coach pointed, showing Kagome the way.

"Make us proud but most certainly make her proud boy. She's a keeper" the coach whispered. "Yes sir" Natsu nodded walking out onto the field. "Where did you find yourself a girl like her" the coach wondered. This game started it all.

Thanks for reading this Fanfiction chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Kagome's wearing Natsu's jersey and Natsu's playing to make Kagome proud?! See what happens next:)

* * *

**Natsu's Fangirls: **Why didn't give us his jersey?

**One Fangirl: **I helped him ace the test.

**Second Fangirl: **I gave him a pencil to use doing the test.

**Third Fangirl: **I threw away his used tissue. It was warm:)

**Natsu: **Really? I don't remember you.. wait you're the Sandy's!

**Fangirls: **No Mandy's *cries*

**Kagome: **Time for your math tutoring

**Natsu: **That's not like until two other chapters

**Kagome: **Next chapter genius

**Natsu: **No Next chapter is, *bleep*

**Author: **Sorry No spoilers given out, remember to comment:)


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2 Math Class

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.2 Math Class

**Tuesday 5:30 P.M.**

The crowd roared with noise as the last member of the Kato Eagles walked onto the field. The referee blew the whistle. The game had begun.

The fight to win raged in the eyes of the players, especially Natsu's. The crowd was cheering. It wasn't long until the game was coming to an end.

Sweat filled the face, bodies began to ache, ten seconds on the clock, and the sign of victory lied in Natsu's hands. The referee blew the whistle and Natsu sped off. Gray, Loki, and Gajeel helped block the enemies as Natsu ran for the goal.

Five seconds left and ten feet to go. "Five, Four, Three, Two" the crowd roared. Natsu skidded across the zone as the last second hit the clock. The crowd stood up in the bleachers, cheering with tears in their eyes.

Natsu ran off the field towards Kagome. He grabbed her and picked her up. "You smell like victory" Kagome choked laughing. "I haven't won yet" he mumbled swinging her around. "I'll treat you to dinner for being a supporter" Natsu said putting her down. "Are you positive you're not flirting with me?" Kagome asked. "I know of no such thing" Natsu replied. "You must've hit your head hard" Kagome smiled touching his helmet.

The Eagle members charged and tackled Natsu. "So Natsu you dating the new girl" one of the members asked. "It's not like that" Natsu's voice faded as Kagome walked out of the locker room. She coughed.

"I'm so sorry boys, I tripped over a bench and knocked your towels on the floor". The Eagle members jumped off of Natsu and unsioned "It's alright, it's not your fault". Natsu put his arm around Kagome "We better go".

Walking away with Kagome, he turned around to see his teammates cheering him on. Natsu choked on laughter. "Natsu are you okay" she asked. "Y-yeah" he responded, regaining air. Behind, his teammates laughed.

**Wednesday 7:09 A.M.**

The next morning, Natsu was falling asleep in class. He stayed up after going to dinner with Kagome, getting Gajeel and Wendy off his back.

Loki and Gray sat on their desks and threw the ball back and forth. Koga and Miroku were talking by the window. Inuyasha and Gajeel were pretending to fight. Just then the girls walked in. "Where's Kagome, Luce" Loki asked putting his arm around her shoulder. "Next time you put your arm around my shoulder, I'll break your arm" She smirked. Loki moved his arm away from Lucy. "I just had her next to me".

"Come on Kagome" Levi struggled at the classroom door. "Nooo" Kagome pulled back. Erza pushed both girls in. "Doesn't she look cute" Lucy asked, smiling as Kagome helped Levi up.

Natsu woke up as Kagome's scent passed him. "Hey Kagome, how are you" he yawned. "Alive. Here take some of this water, it'll help you wake up" Kagome replied handing him a bottle of water. "Um thanks" He said trying not to blush. "No problem" she smiled, taking out her homework.

Lucy and Levi just giggled. "Such a shy couple" Gajeel sighed. Natsu threw a crumbled paper at his head. Gajeel turned around, pointing at him. Natsu laughed. "Alright class settle down" the teacher said walking into class. "Yes Mirajane-senpai" the class unsioned.

"Pass your homework up to the front" Mirajane demanded. The class chattered as the papers flew up to the front. "What homework" Natsu whispered to Kagome. "The homework I was talking about last night, over dinner" Kagome answered. "Oh yeah" he replied. "You didn't do it did you" she asked. Natsu shook his head.

Mirajane sighed looking at the grades. "Okay there are thirty students in this class. Half of you have F's, One has a D, Ten have C's, Two have B's, and Two have A's. Sixteen students are failing this class." Mirajane stated. "Natsu" Gajeel coughed. The class laughed. "The new student has an A and it's her third day here. Better than you Gajeel." Mirajane remarked. "Oh burn" a kid laughed.

"You'll all be scheduled a tutoring buddy the one's who are failing. C's you are close to failings" Mirajane sighed. "The list will be posted after lunch. You're dismissed.". The class gathered out the door.

"Natsu, Kagome can you stay for a second" Mirajane called. "I have Fo-" Natsu began. "Sure" Kagome smiled. "I guess so" Natsu said.

"Natsu you have the lowest grade of the F's a zero, I think Kagome could raise your grade if she tutors you" Mirajane spoke. "Would you like to tutor him Kagome?". "Sure, I have time" Kagome replied. "Great thank you very much" Mirajane smiled. Kagome smiled back as they left.

**Breakfast 8:04 A.M. **

Kagome and Natsu came to breakfast last of the group. "So how's Sota" he asked, trying to start a conversation. "He's good, I mean he seems good" Kagome answered. "What about Wendy?". "She's good, she seems to be more happy when she's around Sota". "Are you okay with tutoring me". "Of course I want to get you to at least a C". "That's encouraging" Natsu laughed. Kagome laughed as they went to sit with the group.

The group was sitting around the table, with a few more members. Sota, Wendy, Rin, Romeo, Ayame, Lyon, and Juvia were laughing when Natsu and Kagome arrived. "So finally the lovebirds arrived" Loki said tossing the football towards Inuyasha. "Not a lovebird, a tutor" Kagome remarked. Gray choked on his soda. "Your his tutor?". "Si' tomorrow I will be tutoring Natsu" Kagome answered.

"Romeo, did you see the new TV" Natsu asked rocking in his chair. "No, how big is it" Romeo asked. Before Natsu could answer Gajeel pulled Natsu's chair down, letting Natsu tumble on the grass. "Real big" Gajeel replied. Natsu tackled Gajeel. "Boys save the tackles for field" Erza barked.

"Anyway Sesshomaru and Cana are coming to visit tomorrow" Rin announced. "I thought we were going back to our hometown tomorrow, Rin" Inuyasha said. "We are but they have an announcement for us. So we're going to dinner and then their villa". "Sakura will be waiting for us at the airport" Rin added. "Sakura?" everyone asked. "Sesshomaru's mother, the international actress" Rin and Inuyasha unsioned.

"Oh that's right family day is tomorrow where all students go visit their parents" Gray stated. "He got one percent smarter" Jellal smirked. "How much smarter is that" Lyon asked. "One percent" Gajeel answered, laughing.

"Kagome, mom's coming tomorrow to pick us up" Sota said eating a fry. "Did she call and tell you that" Kagome asked. "Yeah this morning after you left" Sota answered taking a bite of his burger. "So mom's coming here tomorrow with grandpa and you didn't tell me until now" Kagome sighed. "Pretty much" Sota laughed.

The boys began fighting in the grass. The girls began throwing away the food. "Why do you threw away the food" Sota asked. "Because they will use food to fight with" Lucy answered.

"Back to class?" Levi suggested. "Juvia's in" Juvia said. "The sooner the better" Lucy sighed. With that everyone left the boys fighting in the grass. "Should we stop them Erza" Jellal questioned. "I don't think so" Erza answered. "Let's go then".

* * *

Thanks for reading this Fanfiction chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter there's more to come.

**Wendy: **You like her

**Natsu: **No I don't

**Wendy: **Then what's this scrapbook doing with just Kagome in it

**Natsu: ***speechless*

**Wendy: **See you do like her

**Natsu: **We never speak of this to anyone

**Wendy: **Alright


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3 Family Day Vacation

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.3 Family Day Vacation

**Thursday 6:35 A.M. **

Kagome was wearing the blue cardigan, the jersey, and navy blue jeans. Wearing her brothers cap with her hair down. Sota was wearing plaid shorts, a white tee shirt, and another of of his caps. Natsu and the other football members were wearing their football jerseys and blue jeans. Lucy was wearing her cheerleading uniform as well was Juvia and Ayame. Levi was dressed in a baby blue tee shirt, white ruffle skirt, and brown flat boots. Her blue hair was curled to perfection. Rin was wearing a sun dress with sandals. Her midnight hair was in a ponytail. Wendy had her tennis uniform on, wearing her hair down.

Sota, Wendy, Romeo, and Rin was laughing about jokes. Natsu and his teammates were playing football. Juvia and Ayame were practicing some cheer moves. Kagome, Lucy, and Levi were passing around their phone numbers. Erza and Jellal were sitting in the cafe eating cake. Yura, cheered Inuyasha on.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed seeing the black convertible rolling in. Cana stepped out in a black tank top dress and black high heels. Her brunette hair was straighten with a hand purse in her hand. Sesshomaru were a black suit with a navy blue tie. His white, silky hair was trimmed.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "See you tomorrow at Football practice" Inuyasha shouted walking up to Cana. "Hey Inuyasha, you joined football nice" Cana said pulling his jersey. "And you stopped your drinking habits, that's good" Inuyasha replied. "You know I have a drink every now and then". "See you Rin" Wendy waved as Rin got into the car.

"Loki let's go" Lucy shouted as the limousine pulled up. "Aye! See you at football practice" Loki said walking over to the limousine. "Bye Lucy" Levi waved. "They live in rich community together" Levi explained. Kagome nodded.

Gray pulled into the lot with his navy blue convertible. He stepped out and signaled to Juvia and Lyon. "Juvia has to go" Juvia said hugging Ayame. "Bye, see you a the practice" Lyon pointed walking towards the convertible. "See you Gray" the football hollered. Gray signaled as he went into the car.

"Ayame it's time to go" Koga called as a red pick-up truck pulled into the lot. "Bye Kagome and Levi" Ayame smiled running to the pick-up truck. Koga jumped into the the back of the truck. "Gramps you can go" Koga shouted from the back.

A white Ford pulled into the lot of the school. Out stepped Sato and Watashi Higurashi. "Bye Levi" Kagome said, hugging Levi. "See you Natsu" she waved. "Bye guys" Sota smiled walking up to his mom. Natsu raced up to Kagome. "Natsu-san, yes" she asked. "Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel it's nice to meet my girlfriends family" Natsu introduced himself.

Everyone looked at Natsu, wide eyed and shocked. They waited for the family's reply.

Her mother to a deep breathe and finally said "I'm Sato Higurashi their mother and this is Watashi Higurashi their grandfather". "It's a pleasure to see such a kind boy has fallen for my daughter".

"My father is coming in a few minutes if you'd like to meet him" Natsu said. "Alright we can stay for a few more minutes" Sato smiled.

A black limousine pulled into the lot of the school. Out stepped a man who looked like Natsu but older. He wore a navy blue suit with a black tie.

"Gajeel-san and Wendy-san, where's Natsu?" he asked. "Igneel-sama he's over there" Wendy pointed. "That's my father" Natsu said. "He's the founder of Dragneel's Customs Institute around the world".

"Son, who are these lovely people" Igneel asked hugging his son. "This is the Higurashi family. Also the family of my girlfriend" Natsu explained. "Nice to meet you I'm Igneel Dragneel" Igneel introduced, shaking the hands of the family members. "I'm Sato Higurashi". "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all" Igneel smiled.

"It was, I see my daughters boyfriend is raised by well respectful people" Sato complimented. "I see my sons girlfriend comes from a family of failure is never an option" Igneel added. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go to work soon" Sato said shaking his hand.

"Bye Natsu" the kids unsioned as the got into the car. Natsu watched as the Ford drove off the lot. "Let's go" Igneel shouted walking towards the car.

Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu stepped inside the limosine quietly. "That girl of yours seems like she has a gold digger family" Igneel stated as the door was shut.

"And you have an F in all classes?! You're off the Football team until you get a better grade". "But Dad we made it into the Finals, the team needs me" Natsu argued. "And Gajeel you're off the football team until you get a better grade". "But we have to practice the finals is in two weeks" Gajeel shouted.

"The grade average is never less than an A. Failure is never on option" Igneel reminded them. "You might want to start studying and stop playing with those weaklings of girls you call yours. Next time you won't be so lucky.".

"Wendy, stop hanging out with that boy. I don't trust him. Your future is with Romeo. Don't fall in love with a weakling like him" Igneel warned her. "Yes Sir" Wendy said trying to hold her head up high. "This is the last time I want to have this talk with you all, understood?" Igneel said sternly. "Yes Father" the three unsioned and remained quietly.

"Kagome, I want you not to go near that boy. His father is suspicious. Sota, the same goes for that girl." Sato warned them. "Yes Mother" they unsioned walking into the house. The storm is coming in and faster than they can see.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Fanfiction chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It seems like the real Romeo is not Romeo, but Natsu. They're family's are trying to split them apart even though they're not really dating. How will this affect everyone now?


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4 Changing 4 The Best

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.4 Changing for the best?

**Monday 5:45 A.M.**

Everyone was pulling into the school lot. The Higurashi's pulled in behind the Dragneel's limousine. "Remember don't speak to them" Sato reminded them. "Yes Mother" they said, trying not to remember.

Kagome stepped out the car first. She looked towards Natsu. She turned away and walked into the school garden. Sota went to the boys dorm to put his luggage in. Natsu watched Kagome walk over to the school garden. He sighed and grabbed his bag.

The air felt colder than before. "Natsu" Lucy called stepping out of the limousine with Loki. He glanced over at Kagome who was reading on the bench, but he walked over to Lucy who was waving him over. "Hey Luce, how are you" He finally said.

Ayame and Koga were unpacking the bags when the red convertible rolled into the parking lot. Inuyasha ran over to the parked car. "Hey Kikyo" he smiled.

Gray, Juvia, and Lyon arrived in the parking lot next. Lyon and Gray began unpacking the bags as Juvia went to talk to Ayame.

Lisanna walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug. "Omg, you're back from London. How was it?" Lucy asked. "It was great" Lisanna started. Natsu walked over to Gajeel. "It's time" he said as he stood in front of his brother. "Right, let's go".

A navy blue Mercedes pulled into the lot. Out stepped a beauty with black curly hair. She wore a red ruffle skirt and white tank top with a black cover up. She grabbed her suitcase from the back of the vehicle. Then on the other side stepped out another beauty with silverish, straight hair. She wore a white lace dress. Her smile light the whole lot up. From the driver seat, out stepped a tall muscular man with black hair. He wore a black suit with a red plaid tie.

He hugged the girls and then pulled out the driveway. "Yura" the eldest girl called. "Kagura" Yura exclaimed running towards her. "Kanna how have you been?". Kanna shrugged and walked over to the girls dorm.

Sango and her brother Kohaku, were unpacking the pick up truck. Shippo jumped out of the truck eating his ice cream. "Here shippo your backpack" Kohaku smiled handing the little boy his backpack.

"Wendy" Kohaku shouted walking away the truck. "Bye Pap" Sango said hugging their father. "Love you and be safe" their dad smiled walking to the car door.

"Do you think that the Higurashi's and the Dragneel's are acting weird and awkward" someone whispered. "I heard Natsu confessed his relationship with Kagome Thursday".

Kagome walked passed the Natsu fan club and walked into the classroom. There stood Gray, Loki, Gajeel, and Natsu. "It's not-" Natsu stopped as he spotted Kagome. "Hey Kagome" Gray said. "We were just talking about you". She tried a fake smile, but all she could do was a weak smile.

Lucy walked in with Levi. "Hey Lucy can we switch spots" Kagome asked as Lucy smiled at her. "Um sure" Lucy answered. "But why the sudden change". "I can concentrate better over here" Kagome replied sitting down and reading her book.

Natsu glanced over at Kagome with a sign of hurt in his eyes. When she glanced over at him, he turned away. Soon the class was filled with students laughter and chatter.

"I have to go to English, see you Natsu" Gajeel said as the teacher began walking in. "All right class, take your seats. I hope you all had a great weekend". "If you have noticed the desks connected to each other. Today we'll start our tutoring session" Mirajane said.

The class got partnered up one by one. Then it was down to Natsu, Kagome, Gray, and Lucy. "Kagome and Gray and Lucy and Natsu" Mirajane announced. "Alright begin please".

Gray sat down by Kagome and took out his math book. "I got a C i'm going for a B" he smiled. "Well I'm sure I can help you get there" Kagome said opening the math book. "What page?" Gray asked. "page 103" she replied.

"Okay Natsu what's going on between you and Kagome" Lucy whispered turning the pages. Natsu was silent. He worked on his problems and finished before Lucy.

Kagome stood to turn her and Gray's paper in when Natsu stood and began to walk over. "I think it's best if you turn them in" Kagome smiled handing him the sheets. "Okay" Gray said walking up towards the teacher.

"Okay students, for those who hadn't turned in their pages of work. It's homework tonight. Tomorrow we'll go over the problems so make sure you finish the page. You're dismissed" Mirajane explained standing in front of her desk.

Kagome walked out with the crowd of students. Natsu walked out with his gang. The silence was a stabbing knife to his heart. He just wished to know if was for her too.

**Lunch 9:30 A.M.**

During lunch the group sat together. Kagome sat in the garden, eating an apple and reading her book. Sota came to join her. "Hey sis, so how's everything going?" he asked stealing her concentration. "Awful, I hate this. This is killing me" She answered looking up from her book. "How about you?". "The same".

Natsu watched as Kagome and Sota laughed together on the bench alone. "Natsu! Tell us why you both have been avoiding each other lately" Gray demanded. "If I tell you, it's the same for her" Natsu mumbled. "Spill" Gray said. Natsu sighed.

"My father won't let me nor Gajeel play football until we get an A in all of our subjects. He also doesn't approve of our relationships and won't let us date just any one." Natsu explained. "Then what about Kagome? It doesn't sound like Kagome's mother wouldn't like you." Lucy stated. "Go ask her" Natsu said walking away.

Kagome was walking pass the table when Gray grabbed her arm. Gray pulled Natsu back into his seat. "You're going to talk and you're going to talk now! I'm not going to sit here and watch a relationship that hasn't even started break." Gray yelled. Everyone's eyes were on them.

Kagome sighed and put down her book. "What am I suppose to say? I'm not even suppose to be talking to you, let alone be sitting with you.". "It's my fault I introduced myself to your family and even make them stay and meet Father" Natsu apologized. "My mother may not be the easiest person to get along with" Kagome said. "But as long as we can get along I'm happy".

"Friends?" Natsu asked her. "Well I thought I was your girlfriend" Kagome joked. "Girlfriend it is" Natsu laughed. "You're the weirdest couple I know" Gray sighed. Natsu jumped on Gray. "I love you man". "Wow Bromance" Gajeel laughed. Everyone started laughing.

Natsu jumped back and Gray looked at his feet. "This never leaves the table" Gray said shaking. "We hope it doesn't leave this table" Erza said eating her strawberry cake. Everyone tried to hide their laughs behind their hands.

"Now we have to get Sota and Wendy to admit their feelings for each other" Lucy said. "That's harder than you think it is" Natsu and Kagome unsioned.

* * *

Thanks for reading this Fanfiction Chapter. I hope you enjoyed this:) I had such a hard time writing this, I mean I felt so bad when I was writing this story. I love you all 3


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.5 Secrets Revealed

**Tuesday 6:30 A.M.**

Kagome woke up of the alarm clock ringing. "six thirty? I'm going to be late!". She ran out of bed and jumped into the shower.

Meanwhile, Sota was outside talking to Natsu. "Where's your sister?" he asked. "I don't know" Sota said. "Hey I just texted Kagome and she told me she'd be late" Lucy shouted walking over to Natsu. "Does our life's revolve around Kagome? We can live without her for a few minutes." Sota said walking away over to Wendy.

"I'm here" Kagome said hugging Natsu. "What took you so long" Natsu smiled hugging Kagome. "I woke up late" Kagome replied. "That explains the hair" Lucy interrupted. "Come here I'll do it".

Natsu struggled as Gajeel tackled him. "What?" he yelled. "I got an A in English" he answered. "I got an C in math so far" Natsu stated. "All we have to do is get A's by Thursday to start practicing again" Gajeel reminded him.

"But don't you think it's ridiculous that our families our choosing our spouses" Sota asked. "Of course but I can't go against my father. It's like signing my death will." Wendy responded.

Natsu and Kagome watched as they talked to each other. Even their friends were watching.

"I mean if I could choose who I loved I'd be all for it" Wendy said. "Who would you choose? And what are you looking for?" Sota questioned. Wendy froze, but eventually sighed. "You. I mean I feel like I've known you for a long time. I feel comfortable around you.". "Same goes for me" Sota murmured. "I just wish Dad saw how happy I am" Wendy said.

"I did" Igneel replied walking towards her. Natsu and Kagome flew down behind the bush. "Natsu, Kagome-san I already saw you". They creeped back up scared for their life's. "Is this what you're talking about" Igneel asked. "Real Love?".

"I'm sorry Dad but I can't ignore Kagome. It's hurts me more than anything in the world. You can take away football, but you can't take away my emotions" Natsu explained.

"Omg, Natsu just said something intelligent, studying does pay off" Gajeel joked.

"The same goes for me, Father. I love you but I can't help my emotions for Sota. I mean Romeo is a nice guy, but my heart belongs with Sota.". Wendy added. "Also for me Dad, I mean Levi is one of the best things that has happened in my life. We're not like you and you can't force to be something we aren't". Gajeel stated. "I mean face it. You'll never see Natsu get an A".

Igneel laughed. "I guess you're right kids. I'll try thinking in your perspectives next time." "And sons I think you'll be able to run my companies just perfectly". Wendy smiled. "Son, treat my daughter the way she deserves to be treated. And Boys try not to embarrass me more than you already have".

Their father walked over to his limousine and waved. "Now just get the Higurashi family to accept this and it's icing on the cake" with those last words he drove off.

"I embarrass him?" Natsu shouted. Kagome patted him on the back. "It's not only you". Natsu looked for Gajeel but he was nowhere to be found. "Time to study see you later Kagome" Natsu said, kissing her cheek and running off.

Natsu was walking around the corner when he found Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel" Natsu said. Gajeel looked up and so did the girl he was kissing. "That's not Levi, who is she" Natsu asked.

Just then Levi came across Natsu and Gajeel. "Let's break up" Gajeel said trying to fake smile. Levi stood frozen, frozen as ice.

* * *

Thank you for reading the FanFiction chapter. I hope you enjoyed it:) Wow A cliffhanger. Who is the girl Gajeel was kissing and why? What will Levi do? Natsu is so darn cute:)

**Directioners: **One Direction is the Best!

**Natsuers: **No Natsu is the best! (Not-su-erz)

**Lokiellas: **No Loki is the best! (Lok-e-el-laz)

**Graysaers: **No Gray-sama is the Best! (Gray-sa-erz)

**All the Guys:** No Nachos are the best!

**Fangirls: ***scream and faint*


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6 Misunderstandings

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.6 Misunderstandings

_"Let's Break up"._

The voice echoed through Levi's head. Levi ran out of the school into the garden. "What did you just do?" Natsu asked shaking his head, and following Levi. Gajeel sighed.

By the time Natsu found Levi, Kagome and Lucy were talking to her. "Levi are you okay?" Natsu asked sitting by Kagome. "Yeah, what am I thinking of revenge, I'm going to show him what he just lost." Levi said clearing her throat. "But it doesn't make sense? He just said you're the best thing is his life" Lucy stated. "True" Kagome agreed.

"Let's get to class" Lucy suggested. "I'll catch up" Natsu said as the girls began to walk to class. "Gray" Natsu shouted. He ran over to him.

"Something happened, something bad" Natsu started. "Really what" Gray asked.

**Lunch 9:35 A.M.**

During lunch, the awkward silence filled the aura around the gang. Lucy was eating her salad when she started the conversation "Look I think everyone is thinking this, who was the girl you were kissing? And why were you kissing her when you were together?".

Gajeel sighed as he felt the glares on him. "She was a fan-girl, today was her birthday. She was annoying, I made a bet with her. It was I'd give her a kiss if she would stop bothering me for the rest of the year" He explained.

"Then why did you say let's break up to Levi" Kagome asked. "I meant to the fan-girl" Gajeel answered.

Levi looked at Gajeel with sadness in her eyes. "Why does one couple break when one couple gets together it doesn't make since" Sota blurted. "Gray what about you, how do you feel about this" Lucy asked, smiling. "Your speech was impressive Monday". Gray sighed.

Levi shook her head and finally spoke the words Gajeel was waiting for "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'll accept you back. But I can't trust you. I know you and I are meant to be though". Everyone was shocked.

"Great! So everyone meet at Lokey Dokey tonight" Lucy said picking up her binder. "Lucy? Did you have this plan the whole time?" Kagome asked. "No" Lucy quickly responded leaving the table. "Wait Lucy, don't forget your Loki Poo" Loki shouted. "He's so delusional" Kikyo sighed.

"You must be the legendary Kagome I've heard so much about" Kikyo smiled. "And you must be the legendary Kikyo I've heard about" Kagome replied. "I don't see how we look alike" they unsioned. "Wait! The face". "Twins much" Jellal stated. "Impossible, I'm way more athletic than her. No offense" Kikyo disagreed. "No problem. I'm more of a bookworm than an athletic" Kagome added.

"Face it. I bet you could be twins, if you both were equally smart and major athletics. Plus you're dating top football players" Gray stated. "Excuse me" they unsioned. "For your information, I'm the top of all my classes and I was in vice volleyball, but I quit to play tennis". Everyone stared at them.

"Told you you'd totally work as twins" Inuyasha agreed. Natsu nodded.

"Seriously" Kikyo sighed. "What team did you play for" Kagome asked Kikyo. "Um... Fables." Kikyo answered. "Why you ask?". "You played for the team I played for. You were that really talented girl who was the team captain" Kagome stated in shocked. "Wait... you were to the vice team captain no wonder why" Kikyo realized.

"What shall we do Higurashi? Get back in vice volleyball to wipe it in their faces" Kikyo smirked. "I think Kato-san that's a great Idea" Kagome agreed. Kagome and Kikyo stood up and left the table. "Bye" they waved walking into the school.

"They'll never get back into vice before our finals" Inuyasha laughed. "I'm not to sure. That creepy smile gave me the chills in more than one way" Miroku mumbled. "Let's get to class" Jellal suggested. "Yeah let's go".

* * *

Thanks for reading this Fanfiction chapter. I hope you enjoyed this:) Ohh... A challenge between Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Kato verses the Kato Eagles. Things are getting spicy.


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 7 Surprise Arrival

To Make Her Happy

Chapter 1.7: Surprise Arrival

**Wednesday 9:30 a.m.**

Kagome was on her laptop, sitting in her room, eating an apple. She was typing a report for extra credit. Her cellphone rang as she finished the last paragraph.

"Hello" Kagome answered. "Hey Kagome, it's Natsu" Natsu said on the other line. Wendy laughed sitting at the table with Gajeel. "Hey Natsu" Kagome said. Sota rolled his eyes as Kagome smiled. "Hey what are you doing right now". "Homework of course". "Well come to our place we're going to have so much fun. We're going to have a baking contest" Natsu stated. "All of you?". "Yeah. The last one standing is the winner and we all have to make a meal for them". "Well I guess Sota can come visit Wendy".

Sota looked at Kagome. "Well I'm sure Wendy would love to see Sota too" Natsu said. Wendy looked at him. "We'll be there in ten" Kagome said hanging up.

Sota looked at Kagome smiling. "Get ready" Kagome said as she shut her laptop closed. Sota ran to his room. "That kid is so easy to read".

Miroku and Inuyasha were playing cards. Koga, Gajeel, and Loke were setting up the kitchen. Jellal and Gray were sitting in reclining chairs, talking. The girls were doing each others hair in the other room. Natsu and Wendy were playing "Tic Tac Toe".

Soon, Kagome and Sota appeared in the room. "Hey Higurashi's" Gajeel called. "Don't call us that" they usioned. "Grouchy much" Gajeel smirked. "ugly enough" Kagome remarked. Everyone laughed. "Let's the competition begin".

While the contest began, Sato was in the principal office. "So I need to take them out of school for awhile, you see" Sato smiled. "I understand, right this way".

The principal and Sato were walking when they spotted some random kids. "Excuse me but do you know where I can find Kagome and Sota" the principal asked. "Um room 109" one answered. "Thank you" the principal smiled escorted Sato.

"Kagome you have a little chocolate on you cheek" Natsu said. "Where" Kagome asked holding her cupcake. "Here" Natsu said licking it off. Kagome blushed.

Suddenly Kagome stopped to blush as she noticed her mother. "Mother" Kagome finally said. Sota stepped away from Wendy and ran in front of his sister. "What a surprise to see you here. What brings you...here today?".

Sato cleared her throat as her children sweated in front of her. "I was coming to tell you myself that we have to move back for awhile because of the job. I was thinking about excepting your relationships with these, but I can see that **NEVER** happening!". "What!" Sota said as Kagome froze. "I'll pick you both up tomorrow".

Their mother huffed as she left the dorm room. The air was gloomy with depression. "K-kagome" Shippo said trying to start a conversation. Sota looked at Shippo with sadness. "I think it's time for us to take our leave. Especially since have a big day tomorrow".

Sota took his sister's arm and left the room. Lucy looked at Natsu's worried face. He was holding his hand over his mouth. "Natsu, what are you going to do".

**Thursday 6:25 A.M**

Kagome and Sota were finishing unpacking when Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy entered the room. "Morning" Natsu smiled trying to cheer Kagome up. "Morning" she said, almost a murmur. Sota was silent, shoving clothes of his into the suitcase.

"We thought we'd help you guys with the luggage. It's the least we can do" Wendy tried fake smiling. Gajeel was frustrated. Stuck in a room with pitiful people mopping about the move.

"Why is everyone so quiet! It's not like you're moving to America! We can still video chat and text each other and in summer we could go visit. It's not the end of the world". Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

She sighed and began "My mother engaged me to Hojo that's the reason we are moving back. It's a punishment and also another opportunity for her to run my love life.". Natsu looked at her as her tears ran down her face.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing?" Kagome whispered. "Just let me hold you for a little longer" he replied. Kagome's face flushed red.

"I'm going to miss you. You changed me. not only into a better player, but a better person. Someone everyone can look up to. It's because of you I can smile like this. Be absolutely embarrassed" Natsu said. Kagome began laughing through her tears. "You *baka I got it already".

Soon later it was time for them to go. Outside stood everyone giving hugs and saying their last goodbyes. Kagome was walking to the car when Sota was saying goodbye to Natsu.

Sota waved one last time before he headed off. "*Soto!" Wendy called. He turned around to have Wendy kiss his cheek. "W-Wendy" Sota said blushing, as Wendy smiled. "Sota, um.. you're red" Wendy giggled.

Sato walked up and gave Natsu a note as Sota and kagome settled in the car. "Please read this. It's not from me, but it's for you". Natsu looked at her. "And Thank you.. for taking good care of my kids during this year".

Sato walked away to the car. The white ford left the parking lot with a last wave from Sota.

Natsu unfolded the paper and read it:

_I hope you the best Natsu-san. My daughter is quite protective of her children. Kagome will always be yours. To prove yourself to my selfish daughter is to work as hard as possible. Get straight "A's" and she might consider. But I give you my blessings for my beautiful grand-daughter._

_-Watashi Higurashi_

* * *

*****Soto= Wendy's nickname for Sota

*****Baka= Idiot

Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. See you guys on the flip side.

-**forevainlucy**


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 8 Proving Part 1

Okay I'd like to apologize for being so MIA lately, it's just been a few hard months, but I'm back after working through and getting focused on writing again. I owe everyone who has been sticking by me and I really love everyone single one of you, so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**To Make Her Happy**

**Chapter 8: Proving Part 1**

That night, Natsu was sitting there staring at the ceiling thinking about that note. He scoffed, "Prove myself eh". He took out a pencil and pad, beginning to write.

Meanwhile, Sota and Hojo were moving in the last pieces of furniture for the living room. Kagome was out on the patio staring out at the stars. Her mother soon came to join her.

"Sweetie...I made your favorite" She softly spoke easing her way out to her side. Kagome looked at her mother, tears running down her face "I'm not hungry...I want to be left alone".

She began walking off, when her mother said "Football is not a stable career. Natsu might be a nice boy, but he can't provide for your needs. Hojo can, he is studying management as we speak. I'm doing this for your future, for your future kids. I know I'm making the right decision". Kagome snapped, "Right decision?! Who cares if the person can provide when there is no love in the process, you can't be happy if you feel empty mother. I thought at least you'd understand".

**Friday 5:30 A.M.**

"Natsu it's time for you to g-" Lucy began when she noticed the pink-haired boy laid out across his bed with a potato chip in his mouth. She giggled, closing the door behind her.

"I think he'll need a bit more time, he deserves it". Wendy nodded, going back to the kitchen to prepare the lunches.

Gajeel sat there on the couch, watching wrestling and stuffing potato chips in his mouth. Inuyasha was with him, but he was to focused on texting Kikyo to notice anything. "Did you're overly obsessed girlfriend finish crying to you about missing her 'twin' ?". "Yes, she talking about her weight and girly stuff..." Inuyasha sighed. "That's what you get for letting your girlfriend have your phone number, Levi doesn't have mine".

"You guys just got back together, I'm surprised she didn't get it from Wendy" Inuyasha smirked. "Oh she does..." Natsu yawned walking out in his boxers and an undershirt. "Have you ever heard of B.O" Inuyasha asked, holding his nose. "Have you ever had of clippers" Natsu referred looking at his silky, silver hair. "Chicks dig this" Inuyasha stated, only to have Natsu remark "Yeah to dig out of it. I'm surprised Kikyo hasn't gotten tangled up in it when she's stroking it.".

Inuyasha began to get up, but Lucy calmed him down. "Now Natsu...don't you have something to do?". He was about to dejected, but suddenly realized he did. He headed for the door, smiling "Til' class time".

Natsu took to the library, but he got postponed by Kikyo. "Natsu, you know there are no running in the halls". "Yeah, sorry" he bowed, going into the library. Kikyo murmured to herself "Time for a little fun".

**Higurashi Residence, 5:45 A.M.**

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Lucy questioned over video. "Hello, Mom trying to destroy my life..." she began only to drift. "Did you realize the mistake you just made" Lucy asked. Kagome slowly nodded, starting to cry. "God, I'm an idiot. Natsu probably hates me right now." Lucy smiled, "Actually no, the opposite really". Kagome looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I got a plan".

**Library, 5:52 A.M.**

Natsu sat there, studying and taking notes. The only problem he didn't understand most of it. He was re-reading the question when a shadow casted over him. He glanced up surprised, "Kikyo?". "Hey Natsu, you need help?". He thought for a minute before answering, "Sure".

After the first few questions, the bell rang. Kikyo stood up, collecting the clipboard. Natsu was focused on grabbing his material to notice Kikyo putting on lip gloss. "Natsu." she finally said as he headed for the door.

"Let's finish the questions tonight at your house". "Sure, I'll have some snacks ready for us to study". Natsu turned around to leave, Kikyo added. "Oh and Natsu let's keep this between us. I wouldn't want Yashie to find out and start a fight". He nodded, running towards class.

**Dragneel Residence, 8:30 P.M.**

"Okay so problem 26" Kikyo began sitting next to Natsu. "It reads..".

**Meanwhile, in the hallway**

"So we are going to surprise him?" Kagome asked, trying to see if she understood. "Yes! And don't worry it's just him at home. Wendy is studying with Levi and Sota as well as Gajeel and Erza.

**Dragneel Residence, 8:50 P.M.**

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Natsu questioned as Kikyo was on his lap. "Oh C'mon Natsu you know I've wanted you since the day I met you". He pushed her off, stuttering "Y-you know I have a-" but she interrupted "girlfriend? Would a real girlfriend leave you for another man, when she was deeply in love with you." His face flustered.

**Hallway, 8:59 P.M.**

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked, looking at Kagome's pondering face. "Yeah...as I will ever be".

**Dragneel Residence, 9:00 P.M.**

"Face it she doesn't love you, but I do" Kikyo stated. Natsu shook his head, "N-" but Kikyo sealed his lips with a sweet, tender kiss.

"Natsu?" Kagome said. He looked on his side, to see Kagome's face. "Kagome."

* * *

The next part will be out by August 7th, the latest August 12th. Thanks for reading :D

**~ ForevainLucy**


End file.
